


Prolog: Bis wir uns wieder treffen, mein Freund

by JAKishu



Series: Time (German) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying Sherlock, First Meeting, Holding Hands, Immortal Sherlock, Kid John, Kid Mycroft, Lonely Sherlock, M/M, Sad Sherlock, Stone Age, Time Travel, caveman painting, museum
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Der achtjährige John ist mit seiner Familie im Museum und wird von einem Fremden angesprochen. Noch ahnt er nicht, dass dieser Mann sein Leben verändern wird.





	Prolog: Bis wir uns wieder treffen, mein Freund

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prologue: Until we meet again, my friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650127) by [JAKishu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu). 



> Das hier ist die Übersetzung meiner Zeitreise Geschichte. Sie ist im Orginal auf Englisch verfasst wurden. Hab jetzt angefangen es ins Deutsche zu übersetzten, da meine Mutter und Oma den Wunsch geäußert haben es auch zu lesen. Da beide kaum Englisch können werde ich jetzt an der Deutschen Version arbeiten.  
> Wahrscheinlich bekommen sie beide es in Buchform nächstes Weihnachen. 
> 
> Dank geht an Nanna die mir als Beta dient ... ja ich brauche jemanden der mein Deutsch korrigiert. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_’1979 - London’_

„Ist er der Richtige?” Der zwölfjährige Mycroft Holmes fragt den beeindruckenden Mann neben sich. Groß, schön und umgeben von einer mysteriösen Aura starrt er in Richtung eines Kindes.

„Ja, er ist der Eine und Einzige.“ Der Mann bewegt sich, als ob er nach dem Jungen am Ende des Ganges greifen wollte, ihn festhalten und nie wieder los lassen möchte. Der Junge ist acht Jahre alt, etwas klein für sein Alter und seine Augen waren gebannt auf die neueste Anschaffung der Steinzeit Kollektion des Museums gerichtet. Ein Felsen, geborgen nicht weit von hier, der eine Zeichnung darstellt. Eine steinzeitliche Höhlenmalerei, geschaffen von jemanden über 15.000 Jahre zuvor.

„Warum sagst du ihm nicht Hallo, er wird sich schon nicht daran erinnern?“ Der Mann neben Mycroft schüttelt seinen Kopf, aber er kann seine Augen nicht von dem Kind abwenden. Die Mutter und Schwester des Jungen waren in den nächsten Raum weitergegangen, um sich die Skelette der Neandertaler anzuschauen. Der Junge selbst war immer noch gefangen in der Betrachtung des Bildes auf dem Stein.

„Du musst sicherstellen, dass er seinen Weg zu mir findet oder ich kann nicht garantieren, dass die Welt, wie du sie kennst, nicht brennen wird. Sie würde brennen, weil ich sie satt haben und sie sich selbst zerstören lassen würde. Er ist, war und wird auch immer der einzige Grund sein.“ Mycroft schaut auf, in die Augen des Mannes, die voller Sehnsucht sind und plötzlich wünscht auch er sich jemanden in seinem Leben, der ihn so anschauen wird.

„Geh zu ihm. Stelle sicher, dass er anfangen wird nach dir zu suchen. Ich erledige den Rest.“ Mit seinem jungen Alter - unerfahren und starrsinnig - war Mycroft in vielen Dingen anders, wie der Mann neben ihm, aber gerade diese Menschen brauchten manchmal einen kleinen Schlag auf den Rücken. Wort wörtlich.

* * *

Der Mann stolperte in den Raum und nachdem er sich wieder gerichtet hat, schaut er zurück zu Mycroft, der ihn gestoßen hat. Er drehte sich wieder um und näherte sich langsam dem Jungen vor der Höhlenmalerei.

Der Junge bemerkte ihn nicht und starrte weiterhin wie gebannt auf das Bild, gefangen in seiner eigenen Welt. _Er sieht so jung und unschuldig aus_ , der Mann hätte es als schwach bezeichnen können, aber er wusste es besser. Dieser Junge ist alles andere als schwach. Er ist stark und kann vergeben, er ist geduldig mit einem Willen der niemals gebrochen werden kann. Er weiß es! Er hat zugesehen, wie Menschen es versucht haben, auf viele und schreckliche Arten. Aber dieser Junge wird niemals gebrochen werden. Er wird stark bleiben und der Zeit selbst widerstehen, wie niemand vor ihm.

Der Mann steht neben dem Jungen. „Was denkst du, hat der Künstler gedacht, als er dieses Bild gemalt hat?“ Überrascht angesprochen zu werden, schaut der Junge auf und sieht einen Mann in dunklen Kleidern, lockigem Haar und Augen in denen die Sterne wohnen. So würde er später die Augen des Fremden beschreiben - „Galaxie Augen“ -  doch jetzt wurde er in sie hineingezogen, wie in ein Schwarzes Loch.

„Meinen sie den Höhlenmenschen?“ Der Mann nickt und versucht herauszufinden ob die Frage zu schwierig ist, um von einen Kind beantwortet zu werden. Er mag Kinder, aber er fühlt sich nicht wirklich wohl in ihrer Nähe, nicht für längere Zeit zumindest. Sie erinnern ihn zu sehr daran, dass er sich niemals verändern wird. „Er denkt er ist ein Außenseiter, alleine und einsam. Niemand ist da auf den er sich verlassen könnte, aber nicht weil er es sich ausgesucht hat, sondern weil er so geboren wurde.“

Der Mann schaut nun zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit auf das Bild. Es zeigt einen Mann, größer als die anderen, außerhalb einer Gruppe. Sein Körper ist umschmeichelt von Licht und die Gruppe sitzt um ein Feuer. Es waren auch noch Tiere und Pflanzen abgebildet, etwas Abseits als ob jemand - der Künstler - verschiedene Motive ausprobiert hat, bevor er sich dem eigentlichen Bild gewidmet hat. Aber nichts war in der Nähe der großen Figur, die im Licht badete. „Warum denkst du ist er einsam?“

„Schau dir mal die Gruppe an. Sie sitzen mit ihren Rücken zu ihm, er ist alleine und schaut sehnsüchtig zu ihnen. Er möchte ein Teil dieser Gruppe sein, aber er kann nicht weil er anders ist und das unterscheidet ihn von den anderen.“ Der Junge zeigt während des Redens auf die unterschiedlichen Teile des Bildes. „Ich hoffe er hat jemanden gefunden der ihn mag, so wie er ist. Es wäre traurig, wenn der Mann auf dem Bild sich hätte ändern müssen, um akzeptiert zu werden.“

„Sehr weise Worte, junger Mann. Was würdest du tun, wenn du so jemanden triffst? Jemanden der nicht dazu gehört, keinen Platz in dieser Welt hat. Würdest du ihn akzeptieren oder würdest du ihn auch ausschließen, wie die anderen?“ Der Mann muss sich wegdrehen und schaut wieder auf das Bild. _War er wirklich einsam gewesen als er dieses Bild gemalt hat, hat er sich wirklich so gefühlt oder war es nur das jetzige Gefühl, wenn er über diese Zeit nachdachte? Kannte er es nicht anders?_

„Ich würde seine Hand nehmen und ihn nach seinem Namen fragen, so dass wir Freunde werden könnten. Niemand sollte alleine sein. Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand einsam ist. Es ist kein gutes Gefühl.“ Plötzlich nimmt der Junge die Hand des Mannes. Er schaut überrauscht in die Augen des Jungens. „Du siehst einsam aus, möchtest du mein Freund sein?”

Der Mann muss lächeln, nach all der Zeit würde der Junge sich nicht ändern. Er kniet nieder um auf Augenhöhe mit dem Jungen zu sein und nimmt sein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich möchte sehr gerne dein Freund sein, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Vielleicht kannst du mal nach mir schauen, ab und zu, so dass ich nicht einsam werde.“ Der Junge schaut ihn fragend an und der Mann verliert seine Gefasstheit für einen Moment. „Bitte, hör niemals auf nach mir zu suchen John Watson. Finde mich an jedem Ort und in jeder Zeit! Finde mich! Gib mir deine Hand und lass niemals los. Bitte, finde mich!“ Als er realisiert was er macht, lässt der Mann das Gesicht des Jungen los. Er dreht sich um und verlässt den Raum mit langen Schritten ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Der Mann weiß was er riskiert, aber der Junge muss erwachsen werden, um sein John zu werden. Damit er sich auf die Suche nach dem Fremden im Museum machen kann, damit er ihn retten kann, immer und immer wieder. Bis sie sich in Johns Gegenwart wiedersehen können. So viele Jahre zu warten, so viele einsame Jahre die noch kommen werden.

* * *

Mycroft findet den Mann in einer Abstellkammer und führt ihn an der Hand aus dem Museum. Der Mann weint und reagiert nicht auf Fragen. Eines der Autos seines Onkels holt sie ab und bringt die beiden weg vom Museum mit dem Bild und weg von dem einzigen menschlichen Wesen, das ein Unsterbliches und Gottgleiches Wesen, zu Fall bringen konnte.


End file.
